Humanos
by Minho-Evans
Summary: En una tarde de vuelo, Fishlegs cuenta a los jinetes un mito que ha estado pasándose de aldea en aldea, algo absurdo según Snotlout. ¿Quién iba a pensar que no estaba tan equivocado? Hiccup ahora tendrá que enseñar algo muy diferente a entrenar con dragones... tendría que enseñar cómo ser un humano.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.**

**Humanos.**

El viento helado golpeaba la isla de los marginados y, entre la neblina, se encontraba un gran comedor donde el jefe, Alvin, caminaba de un lado a otro aventando y atrapando un cuchillo de caza.

De repente, en el silencio de la habitación, se escucharon pasos acercándose hacia el lugar. Savage entró llevando consigo a un viejecillo barbón y menudo el cual lo seguía sin ninguna objeción visible.

—Aquí está, como lo pidió— pronunció el marginado tomando al viejo por el brazo con brusquedad y empujándolo frente al jefe— y está dispuesto a cooperar.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción llenó el rostro de Alvin. Su venganza contra Berk sería muy pronto.

Por otro lado, en Berk el día se encontraba muy animado.

Toothless e Hiccup iban, como siempre, a la cabeza en la carrera de dragones que practicaban los jinetes de la academia de Berk casi todos los días. Tras él se encontraba Astrid, seguida por Fishlegs, que aunque no tuviera el dragón más veloz, rebasaba a los gemelos, que se encontraban en una de sus típicas peleas, y a Snotlout, que trataba sin éxito de controlar a Hookfang.

— ¡Llegamos amigo! — exclamó el castaño aterrizando en la academia y deshaciéndose de los arneses que lo unían a su dragón— Bien hecho Toothless. — lo acarició suavemente recibiendo una sonrisa de su amigo. Unos segundos después observó la llegada de Astrid. Habían pasado tres años del acontecimiento de la Muerte Roja y ella había progresado muchísimo con Stormfly convirtiéndose en, prácticamente, la mano derecha de Hiccup.

Ella desmontó al dragón azul y le dirigió una sonrisa al Haddock. Se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo leve en el hombro.

— ¿Y eso fue por…?— preguntó Hiccup sobándose la parte golpeada.

— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de la desviación que provocaste? — Astrid se cruzo de brazos.

— ¡Tú me aventaste espinas de Stormfly! — respondió el chico revolviendo su cabello y soltando una leve risita la cual fue acompañada por una de Astrid.

Su plática fue interrumpida por la aparición del chico corpulento quien, al bajarse de Meatlug y felicitarla por su esfuerzo, se dirigió a sus amigos.

—Has mejorado mucho Fishlegs— comentó Hiccup al rubio poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Gracias. Meatlug y yo hemos estado trabajando mucho y…

— ¡Suelta mi casco idiota! — interrumpió una voz muy conocida.

—Oblígame nenita— los dos gemelo entraron dejando ver como Ruffnut jalaba el casco de Tuffnut mientras este le tiraba de las trenzas. Ya estando en el suelo, Barf y Belch solamente se limitaron a aventarlos para que siguieran su pelea en el piso.

— ¡Detente estúpido dragón!

Detrás de ellos había llegado el jinete de la pesadilla monstruosa, quien le gritaba al dragón, el cual simplemente aterrizó con brusquedad encendiendo su piel con un calor enorme y haciendo que su jinete se bajara, echando aire con las manos quitando el humo que salía de su trasero, para después meterlo en una bandeja de agua.

Los dos rubios y el castaño miraban a sus otros tres amigos hacer sus desastres habituales. Astrid miró a Hiccup quien captó el mensaje inmediatamente.

—Bien chicos ya basta— al darse cuenta del caso omiso que le habían hecho, dirigió un vistazo al dragón negro—Hazlo amigo.

Toothless asintió y lanzó un disparo hacia la pared haciendo que al fin terminara el desastre. Los gemelos se separaron no sin antes de que Ruffnut le diera un golpe final a su hermano. Snotlout dejó de gritarle a Hookfang y se situó junto a Astrid la cual se limitó a ignorarlo por completo.

— ¡Por cierto chicos! Tengo algo muy interesante que contarles— exclamó Fishlegs con emoción mientras acariciaba a Meatlug.

— ¿Qué es Fish? — preguntó Hiccup dejando a Toothless acostado junto a Stormfly y Hookfang.

—Es sobre un mito que es contado en varias aldeas. — El chico puso una expresión de emoción y siguió explicando acompañado con movimientos de sus manos— Dicen, que hay un brujo muy misterioso en otra región que logró convertir a un dragón… en humano.

Astrid e Hiccup compartieron una mirada rápida para después hacerlo con los demás. De repente, unas carcajadas burlonas del pelinegro rompieron el silencio del lugar.

— ¡Humano! ¿Un Dragón? Fishlegs si que eres un crédulo total.

—Yo solo digo lo que escuché—respondió con fastidio el rubio.

— ¿Crees que pueda convertir a Ruffnut en mujer? — bromeó Tuffnut ganándose un golpe en el rostro, dejando e puño de su hermana marcado en el cachete.

—Imbécil.

Un estruendo se escuchó fuera de la academia. Gritos y celebraciones comenzaron a sonar, haciendo que la curiosidad se plantara en los jinetes. Cada uno subió a su respectivo dragón tomando como destino el centro del pueblo.

— ¡Es el mercader Johan! — vociferó un habitante.

—Ese hombre se ha vuelto una celebridad en Berk— comentó Astrid, socarrona, mientras se redirigía al muelle donde estaba situado el barco del mercader.

Aterrizaron frente el navío de madera, escuchando el grito tradicional de Johan cuando hacía sus paradas en el pueblo: "¡Berk! Mi pueblo favorito".

Los seis chicos se acercaron al barco, dejando a sus dragones junto a el. Subieron al transporte recibiendo una animosa bienvenida del dueño, quien les enseñaba con detalle sus extraños o lujosos artículos.

Astrid y Snotlout se acercaron a las armas, Fishlegs comenzó a hojear librillos y los gemelos recorrían el lugar buscando algo que les interesara o fuera lo demasiado repulsivo para cumplir sus finas exigencias.

— ¿Has traído mi tinta? — preguntó amablemente Hiccup a Johan.

—Tu tinta, y algo más— el hombre se acercó a una pila de canastas medianas. Abrió una y sacó un pescado rosado y extraño enseñándolo a Hiccup— Este, es un pez único en su especie. Dicen que a los humanos su sabor les desagrada, pero a los dragones les fascina.

Hiccup tomó el pescado y miró a Toothless. Se acercó a la orilla del barco y lo llamó.

—Hey, Toothless— las orejas del dragón se agitaron al oír a su dueño y se acercó corriendo. —Toma— el castaño le extendió la comida. Toothles olfateó el pescado y luego de unos segundos lo arrebató de las manos de su jinete saboreándolo. Parecía muy satisfecho. — Parece que es verdad. Bueno, dame un canasto.

Al oír y ver lo que había sucedido, los demás jinetes no dejaron pasar la oportunidad y llevaron un canasto consigo al igual que Hiccup. De vez en cuando, consentir a sus dragones era algo bueno.

—Para usted señor Fishlegs, traje unas rocas tropicales, muy difíciles de conseguir— Johan le dio un canasto igual al de los peces, el que Fishlegs recibió con emoción— espero le guste.

Los chicos procedieron a hacer los intercambios respetivos para tener los productos. Al final, Johan se retiró con una capa de cuero por parte de Astrid, un libro de Fishlegs, un invento raro de Hiccup, un espejo de Snotlout y bueno, para los gemelos fue gratis, con tal de que dejaran de destrozar su mercancía y se bajaran del barco.

—Bien chica, tenemos que irnos, es hora de cenar— habló Astrid a Stormfly acariciando suavemente su costado y subiendo en ella. El dragón gruño y se despidió de los otros dragones, con los cuales había estado jugando mientras sus jinetes estaban comprando, y despegó con la rubia. — ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Hiccup la despidió con la mano escuchando un gruñido soltado por Toothless. Miró a su amigo quien observaba la ruta por donde se había ido Astrid hace un momento; el castaño había notado un tiempo atrás que Toothless y Stormfly habían establecido una amista muy estrecha.

—Vamos amigo, mañana jugarás más ¿Ok? — el dragón asintió con fuerza dejando que Hiccup enganchara su pierna en el arnés.

Volaron hasta su casa llegando a ella en unos cinco minutos. Se desenganchó de Toothless y entró a su casa abriendo las grandes puertas de madera, encontrándose con una fogata encendida y con dos platos humeantes en la mesa.

— ¡Ay no! — exclamó rodando los ojos. Recordó de último momento que a su padre le había dado ganas de cocinar— Por lo menos tu comerás bien— le dijo a Toothless dejándole el canasto de los peces que le había vendido Johan, inmediatamente el dragón con ánimo empezó a devorar los pescado.

—Hijo, que bueno que llegas, la comida se enfría— su padre señaló la mesa y tomó asiento en un extremo de ella. Hiccup se acercó sin ganas y se sentó; un caldo espeso y que soltaba un olor un poco desagradable lo recibió. Para su mala suerte, la comida de su padre era aun peor que el ponche de yak de Astrid— Es visera de pescado.

Genial, Stoick y su gran costumbre de contar detalles. Hiccup torció la boca levemente llevándose la primera cucharada de la "deliciosa" comida a la boca. Dio una pequeña arcada y tragó con dificultad.

— ¿Y bien, que te parece?

—Eh, ¿Te he dicho que esas canas en tu barba se te ven muy bien? — su padre lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hiccup…— él suspiró.

—Bien, francamente, lo tuyo no es cocinar. — Stoick rió y se levantó quitando los platos y trayendo consigo unos pescados empalados, los cuales dejó al fuego de la fogata para que se cocinaran.

—A veces pienso que Astrid nunca te tuvo que enseñar a usar la vieja miel y hacha.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Stoick puso dos sillas cerca del fuego para él y su hijo. Comieron entre discusiones de asuntos del pueblo y de los dragones. En ocasiones Hiccup debía de buscar un tema rápido para esquivar las preguntas de su padre hacia su relación con la Hofferson, ni siquiera él sabía bien el rumbo que llevaba con Astrid.

—Bueno, es mejor que Toothless y yo vamos a dormir— dijo evadiendo de nuevo otro de los vergonzosos cuestionamientos de su padre. — Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Hiccup.

El castaño subió a su habitación con Toothless siguiéndolo de cerca. Ingresaron al cuarto y el dragón, como todas las noches, se recostó en la gran roca junto a la cama de Hiccup. El muchacho por su parte se acostó en su cama acomodándose y tapándose con las sabanas.

— ¿Te gustaron los pescados que te compré? — preguntó el Haddock a su amigo el cual asintió con la lengua de fuera. El joven rió suavemente. Se disponía a dormir cuando recordó lo que les había dicho Fishlegs. — Hey, Toothless, ¿Tú crees que un dragón puede convertirse en humano?

Toothless ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando en su respuesta. Unos segundos después, negó.

—Tienes razón, ¿Cómo podrían?

Posteriormente, cerró definitivamente sus ojos para dormir.

Los rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana del castaño haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente. Pestañeó acostumbrándose a la luz y, con pereza, se levantó estirándose de por medio. De repente, se dio cuenta que Toothless no lo había despertado como siempre, así que empezó a llamarlo.

— ¿Toothless? ¿Amigo? — Se levantó para mirar la roca de su amigo, encontrándose con algo que casi le costaba un infarto. Un chico pelinegro, tapado solamente con la cola artificial del dragón, estaba dormitando en la cama de su amigo. — P-Pe- Pero… ¡¿Pero quién diablos eres tú?! ¡¿Dónde está Toothless?!

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con flojera mirando al castaño que tenía el gesto desencajado.

— ¿Por qué gritas tanto Hiccup? — las manos del pelinegro subieron con rapidez tapando su boca al escuchar la voz que había emitido y, al hacer eso, se dio cuenta de las extrañas extremidades que poseía; eran iguales a las de su jinete. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a su aun sorprendido amigo. — ¿Pero, qué me pasó?

Hiccup lo observó con duda. No tenía una pierna, era pelinegro, y tenía los ojos verdes, todo como…

— ¿Toothless?

Quién lo iba a pensar, Fishlegs no estaba tan equivocado.

**Hola. Espero les guste el primer capítulo de Humanos, la verdad levaba un tiempo con la idea. Suelo utilizar los nombres en español latino, pero en esta historia me pareció más adecuado en inglés, espero no sea una molestia.**

**Sin más, lo dejo ahí esperando sea de su agrado.**

**Minho-Evans**


	2. Sorpresas y prótesis

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell.**

— ¿Toothless? — El pelinegro lo miró en shock, sin poder dar respuesta alguna ante el castaño confundido frente a él— ¿T-Tú eres Toothleess?... ¡No! Por supuesto que no Hiccup— se regaño el chico a sí mismo. Retrocedió un poco tomando su escudo que se encontraba junto a su cama, y con temblor en los brazos, lo extendió hacia el pelinegro como una supuesta amenaza— ¡¿Q-Qué hiciste con él?!

El muchacho, al notar la nerviosa acción de Hiccup, intentó ponerse de pie, pero al darse cuenta que le faltaba la bendita extremidad, solamente se incorporó sentándose bien en la gran roca poniendo la aleta artificial en sus piernas.

—Calma Hiccup soy yo, mírame soy yo— Haddock lo miró. Sin duda, algo característico de su dragón era los ojos expresivos y transmisores de confianza, ese chico lo poseía, pero aun así, no podía creer del todo.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurarme que eres Toothless?

Toothless le lanzó un mirada de fastidio, como si estuviera preguntando con la mirada ¿De verdad quieres que hable? Y, al no recibir respuesta, suspiró.

—Una de las veces que intentaste aparearte con la humana de Stormfly, trataste de cocinar algo extraño y terminaste quemando una de las capas de tu padre, la cual me hiciste ir a tirar al mar. — El gran sonrojo del castaño ante el comentario no se hizo esperar. La mirada decidida de pelinegro fue lentamente dando paso a una de súplica, haciendo que los grandes ojos verdes del chico desnudo se oscurecieran un poco— Por favor Hiccup, sé que confías en mí.

La mente de Hiccup comenzó a hilar los sucesos. Cuando vio al pelinegro por primera vez, de alguna manera, se le hacía familiar. Sobre todo sus ojos, iguales al de su dragón, expresivos y fuertes. Y rematando, ese chico sabía algo que solamente él y Toothless podrían saber, y gracias a eso, ya no le quedaban dudas.

Hiccup supo desde ese momento, que tenía un problema, un gran, gran problema.

—Por Odín, ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó Hiccup, dándose cuenta, de nuevo, de la desnudez de su amigo, cosa que había olvidado por el shock anterior. El castaño caminó a un baúl situado en un extremo de su habitación, donde después de rebuscar unos segundos, sacó lo que parecía una muda de ropa. Entregó las prendas a Toothless, quien como pudo, comenzó a vestirse, siendo detenido cuando la mitad de la camisa estaba en su torso por una abrupta entrada de la última persona que Hiccup podía desear que lo encontrara en esa situación.

—Hijo, escuché gritos, ¿Está todo…?— la pregunta del gran Stoick fue dejada a medias al percatarse del individuo desconocido y semidesnudo en el cuarto de su hijo— Voy por mi hacha.

— ¡No, no, espera! ¡No es lo que piensas! — Hiccip corrió agarrando bruscamente la parte de atrás de su traje.

— ¡¿Puedes explicarme entonces que está pasando aquí?! — a voz imponente de su padre, hizo que la piel del castaño se erizara, aflojando el agarre en sus ropas y aumentando la tensión del ambiente.

—Sé que es extraño, ¡Pero no es lo que piensas! ¡Él es Toothless!

— ¡Esa es la más grande locura que he escuchado en mi vida! Hiccup, Toothless es un dragón— espetó el hombre con incredulidad ante la explicación desesperada de su hijo.

— ¡Lo sé! Sé que suena demente, pero cuando desperté lo encontré de esa forma. No sé qué es lo que pasa pero, créeme papá, es Toothless, sólo es eso— el gesto honesto y suplicante de Hiccup bajó la amenaza de Stoick, relajando el momento.

Para el jefe de Berk, todo eso eran desvaríos de su hijo, y tal vez, unos años antes él habría tomado cartas en el asunto sin si quera tomar en cuenta a su primogénito. Pero no ahora, por muy loca que sonara la situación.

—Termina de vestirte, dragón. Ya está el desayuno en el gran salón — pronunció con una mirada un poco desconfiada antes de bajar de nuevo. Luego de eso, el Haddock menor sintió como el alma regresaba a su pecho, suavizando los músculos de su cuerpo que estaban rígidos por las tantas cosas que estaban pasando.

—Bueno, eso fue fácil. — el joven escuchó una serie de quejidos tras de él. Volteó sólo para encontrar a su amigo luchando por ponerse bien los pantalones. Hiccup comprendía eso, él había pasado por lo mismo lo primeros días después de perder su pie— Eh, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, ya casi lo logro— dio un último jalón a la tela, logrando acomodarla en sus caderas. — El problema ahora, es esto— mencionó señalando el muñón en su pierna, o cual impedía que se pusiera de pie.

Tras mucho pensar, Hiccup recordó un repuesto que él mismo había hecho de su prótesis hace unos meses para ocasiones necesarias, y para su suerte, esta era una. El único inconveniente es que estaba en la fragua, un poco alejado de su casa y no podía llevar a Toothless cojeando hasta allá.

—No te preocupes amigo, por suerte tengo otra prótesis en la fragua, te ayudaré a bajar e iré lo más rápido que pueda por ella ¿De acuerdo? — el pelinegro asintió extendiendo los brazos hacia su jinete mientras este lo ayudaba a apoyarse en su hombro para ponerlo de pie. Ya estable, se dirigieron lentamente a la parte de abajo. Solo tuvieron problemas en pocas ocasiones, ya que el trabajo en la fragua de Hiccup le estaba pasando factura, tal vez no con músculos gigantes como los de su primo, pero si la suficiente fuerza para sostener Toothless y a él mismo.

Con cuidado, sentó a Toothless en una de las sillas frente a la mesa y le extendió un vaso con aguamiel. El pelinegro miró la bebida con extrañeza, y con movimientos lentos, llevó el contenido a su boca. Terminó haciendo gestos al sentir el sabor extraño que recorría su boca, era, inusual.

—Tal vez mejor te doy agua.

—Sí, esto es algo un poco desagradable, ¿Cómo pueden los humanos beber esto?

—Bueno, dices eso porque no has probado el ponche de Yak, Astrid podría asesinarte con eso— mencionó Hiccup mientras reía. Tomó el vaso de Toothless para servir un poco de agua en el, pero algo lo interrumpió, o más bien, alguien.

— ¡Hiccup! — a voz de Astrid entró después del gran portazo que dio la chica para abrir. Se veía agotada, como si hubiera corrido mucho— Tienes que ayudarme, no sé qué pasó con Stormfly y... ¿Quién es él? — pregunto a rubia interrumpiendo su explicación al notar a un desconocido sentado con mucha familiaridad en la mesa de los Haddock. ¿Por qué diablos Hiccup tenía que ser tan confianzudo? ¿Qué no había aprendido de Heather? Sin duda, eso era una de las pocas- casi nulas- cosas que Astrid detestaba de él.

— ¡Astrid! Hola Astrid— saludó nerviosamente al ser el blanco de la mirada expectante de la rubia. Realmente no sabía cómo exponer lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que no era muy fácil decir: "_¡Oh Astrid! ¿Una gran mañana no? Y no vas a creerlo, ¡Él es Toothless! ¿Loco no? No sé qué diablos pasó pero ahora mi dragón es un humano sin una pierna, no es algo que veas todos los días"_ — Bueno, verás, es una historia muy larga y ¿Qué dijiste que pasaba con Stormfly?

—Hiccup, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan confiado? — Comenzó Astrid a regañar con un tono irritado— ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que pasó con Heather? ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! Ya me estoy cansando de…

— ¿Astrid? ¿Ya puedo entrar? Es que hay una oveja aquí y está muy sucia, no quiero que algo se me pegue— exclamó una chica de una complexión muy parecida a la de Astrid, solamente un poco más baja. Su cabello rubio claro y lacio estaba atado en una coleta pulcra dejando ver sus ojos de un muy peculiar color amarillento casi ámbar, además de llevar ropas similares a las de Ruffnut, de esas que Astrid llegaba a usar en muy pocas ocasiones para sustituir su armadura.

El pelinegro y la chica de la coleta compartieron una mirada muy larga, como si estuvieran estudiándose, para después abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Toothless/Stormfly? — era raro que pudieran reconocerse, pero de alguna manera lo hacían.

Hiccup miró a Astrid, ambos cuestionándose con los ojos, para terminar asintiendo como respuesta en su modo personal de comunicación.

— ¿Cómo es que ustedes pueden reconocerse?— preguntó Astrid con curiosidad a su dragón mientras ponía las manos en su cadera.

—Él huele a Toothless, así que debe ser. — contestó con simpleza la rubia encogiendo los hombros, como si fuera muy obvio. Toothless asintió de acuerdo con la rubia.

Las dos chicas tomaron asiento en unas sillas que Hiccup había ofrecido frente a la mesa, para después dar a Astrid un vaso de aguamiel y a Stormfly agua.

—Así que a ti también Stormfly. No entiendo que pasó— declaró el Haddock con cansancio pasando la mano por su cabello y recargando su rostro en ella.

—Yo tampoco. Desperté esta mañana con la intención de volar con ella un rato, y solamente encontré a una chica desnuda durmiendo en el establo. — Dijo tomando un poco del aguamiel para después mirar a Hiccup con preocupación— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No tengo idea, ni siquiera ellos saben que les pasó, ¿O sí? — los otros dos negaron con la cabeza. Lo único que sabían era que sus preciadas alas ya no estaban y ahora eran unos seres parecidos a sus jinetes.

Además de ser un día muy inesperado, parecía que también era el día de "Interrumpe a alguien cuando está hablando", ya que cuando Astrid estaba a punto de decir algo, cuatro voces muy bien conocidas- y a veces repudiadas por la pareja- hicieron acto de presencia en la residencia Haddock.

— ¡Hiccup! Sabes que odio decir esto pero ¡Tienes que ayudarme! — pidió con desesperación Snotlout sacudiendo a Hiccup con brusquedad. Este sólo lo tomó por los hombros alejándolo lo más posible.

—Ok, calma, ¿Qué pasó con ustedes?

—Eso, pasó.

Hiccup y Astrid miraron donde apuntaba Snotlout. Un chico pelirrojo y alto de ojos rasgados y complexión delgada, una chica castaña y robusta un poco baja de estatura, y dos hombres gemelos, rubios y desgarbados con ojos similares a los de Stormfly pero más oscuros. Tenía que ser una broma.

—No me digan que ellos son…

— ¡Barf y Belch! Dinos que pasó Hiccup, ellos ya no pueden hacer volar cosas ¿Dónde queda toda la diversión? — exclamó Ruffnut con molestia mientras su hermano asentía de acuerdo con su punto.

—Es terrible Hiccup, ¡Meatlug ya no podrá lamer mis pies en la noche!

Y de repente, toda la habitación se llenó de reclamos y gritos de los jinetes pidiendo una explicación a Hiccup- o en caso de Snotlout también peleando con Hookfang- era tanto ruido que había llegado un punto en el que Hiccup ya no podía aguantar.

— ¡Silencio chicos! — exclamó exasperado el castaño haciéndolos callar abruptamente.

— ¡Tu eres el "Chico dragón" debería de saber qué pasa con ellos! — gritó su primo para hacer que el barullo comenzara de nuevo. El castaño sólo pudo estampar su mano en la frente cuando notó que Barf y Belch se unían al desastre peleando entre ellos.

Hiccup lanzó una mirada suplicante a Astrid, quien al igual que él, estaba llegando a su límite. Así que unos segundos después, Snotlout y Tuffnut vieron pasar su vida ante sus ojos cuando el hacha de la rubia se clavó en la pared justo en medio de los dos, arrancándoles pequeños mechones de cabello.

— ¡QUÉ SE CALLEN IDIOTAS!

—Gracias— Astrid le sonrió levemente— chicos, sé que esta situación es muy extraña y que puede llegar a ser problemática, pero no vamos a resolver nada gritando en medio de mi casa.

— ¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer? — preguntó Fishlegs con preocupación mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Meatlug.

—Pues no podremos hacer nada con los estómagos vacíos. Vayan a desayunar, los alcanzaremos en el Gran Salón.

— ¿Para qué diablos me va a servir comer si en lo que gastaba mi energía ya no está? — espetó el jinete de Hookfang con actitud retadora hacia su primo, recibiendo una mirada cansada de este y un resoplido de su dragón.

—Hay cordero asado— susurró Tuffnut a su amigo con cierto gesto de antojo. Ruffnut pasó su lengua por los labios.

—Nos vemos en el Gran Salón, espina de pescado— se despidió el chico retirándose junto con los gemelos y Fishlegs ante la mirada de su dragón, quien lo veía alejarse sin la mínima intención de seguirlo. Astrid, Hiccup y sus dragones, sólo observaban con curiosidad cómo Hookfang seguía el movimiento de una hoja que volaba por ahí.

**_¡Hookfang! _**Se escuchó el grito de Snotlout, aunque el chico pelirrojo seguía sin inmutarse mucho que digamos **_¡¿Hooky?! ¡FANGSTER!_**

Hookfang suspiró y se despidió con la mano de los otros cuatro chicos. Aunque era comprensible, debía de ser una gran tortura estar con el chico Jorgenson todo el día y más si y no podía meterlo a su boca para callarlo; sin duda, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs y hasta los gemelos extrañarían eso.

—Vamos Stormfly, también habrá pollo.

— ¡No! ¡Espera Astrid! — detuvo abruptamente Hiccup a la chica tomando uno de sus hombros. — ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

— ¿Por qué crees que diría que no? — Respondió sonriendo cálidamente — ¿Qué necesitas?

—Yo necesito ir por una prótesis que tengo en la fragua para Toothless— dijo señalando discretamente la pierna faltante del pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en la mesa con Stormfly conversando de algo que parecía muy serio— ¿Te puedes quedar con él en lo que voy? Te prometo que sólo será un momento.

La rubia negó con la cabeza suavemente e hizo unos gestos con la mano indicándole que se fuera. Hiccup sonrió.

—Gracias Astrid— pronunció para después salir de su casa corriendo hacia el pueblo.

La Hofferson se acercó a la mesa tomando asiento junto a sus otros dos amigos. Reamente Astrid no tenía una idea muy clara de cómo tratar la situación. Stormfly era su mejor amiga y con Toothless tenía una relación armoniosa, pero en esos momentos, sentía como si apenas se estuvieran conociendo. A decir verdad, todo esto era muy problemático.

Carraspeó aclarando su garganta y llamando la atención de los antes dragones.

— Debe de ser raro para ustedes estar en estas condiciones ¿No?

—Mucho. Te confieso que estoy muy molesto con esto, ya no puedo volar. Pero confío en que Hiccup hallará algo para volver a la normalidad— respondió Toothless con simpleza para, posteriormente, compartir una mirada con Stormfly y soltar ambos una sonrisa cómplice que, francamente, no le decía nada bueno a la jinete. Antes de que todo eso pasara, Toothles y Stormfly habían hecho una relación de amistad muy estrecha, y Astrid había visto esa mirada en repetidas ocasiones cuando ella y Hiccup volaban y de repente algún dragón chocaba con el otro, o ya en tierra cuando accidentalmente uno de los dos empujaba a su jinete hacia el otro haciendo situaciones muy incómodas. Sin duda, esa expresión no le gustaba nada a la Hofferson —Aunque, siendo uno de ustedes ahora, se me hace más fácil preguntar algo y me gustaría que me respondas con toda la sinceridad que puedas.

—Dime— dijo dudosa la chica dando un vistazo a su amiga a cual solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tu quieres aparearte con Hiccup? — soltó directamente el pelinegro.

El rostro cubierto de un tono rojizo y la expresión desencajada de Astrid no pudo más que sacar leves risas de los dragones frente a ella.

Por su puesto Toothless y Stormfly estaban muy preocupados por lo que pasaba con sus cuerpos en esos momentos. Imaginar si quiera no poder volver a volar libremente y no poder disfrutar de ciertos beneficios que les otorgaba ser dragones los aterrorizaba, pero de alguna manera, habían llegado a un punto de confianza con sus jinetes en el que ciegamente estaban seguros que harían algo.

Así que, aprovechando que por fin podían comunicarse con ellos adecuadamente, Toothless había decidido persuadir a Stormfly para hacer lo que desearon por mucho tiempo: ver a sus jinetes juntos, para así dejar por una maldita vez los cambios de humor tan bruscos de Astrid y sus celos enfermizos- aunque Stormfly no creía que se quitaran ni estando casada- y los inventos e intentos a veces divertidos, otras vergonzosos y la mayoría de las veces peligrosos de Hiccup, para así poder vivir tranquilamente.

Lamentablemente, la forma de referirse a los contactos humanos en los dragones, no siempre era la más adecuada.

—Yo sé que sí…— murmuró Stormfly con cierto tono juguetón que hizo sonrojar aun más a su mejor amiga.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y-Yo soy una guerrera que no tiene tiempo de pensar en esas cosas!

— ¿En qué cosas?

—H-Hiccup— pelinegro y rubia rieron entre dientes. Podían ser humanos ahora, pero las reacciones de sus jinetes siempre eran algo para disfrutar— N-Nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Traes la prótesis?

—Sí. Deja te acomodo esto Toothless, te ayudará a caminar. — el joven ajustó con cuidado el aparato a la pierna del pelinegro. Ya terminada la acción, el dragón movió la extremidad examinando su nueva pierna, se sentía muy raro— Bien, vamos al Gran salón antes de que Fish, Snotlout y Tuff terminen con la comida. Toothless, recárgate en mi hombro.

— ¡No, no! Espera, yo lo ayudo— exclamó Astrid con algo extraño en su voz.

—Si tú quieres— respondió el castaño con desconcierto dejando a Toothless en manos de la rubia. Él suponía que ella lo hacía para que su misma pierna no se forzara y terminaran cayendo los dos. Sin embargo, Astrid pensaba en otra cosa.

—Esto es por avergonzarme con preguntas estúpidas— susurró dándole un golpe en el brazo al pelinegro cuando Hiccup iba distraído. Toothless soltó un pequeño "¡Auch!" Comprendiendo lo que vivía su jinete cada día por distintas razones— Y esto, es por todo lo demás— una palmada en la cabeza ahora había sido dirigida a Stormfly- aunque ese no tan fuerte- quien sobaba la parte afectada con un gesto molesto.

Sería un largo día. Un largo, largo día.

* * *

**Hola, un largo tiempo y al fin está la continuación.**

**Como verán, la historia apenas está entrando a la problemática, así que en el próximo capítulo se adentrará más a los problemas. Realmente creo que subiré la continuación en un poco tiempo ya que tengo la mitad escrita, espero subirla pronto.**

**Por cierto, quiero aclarar que no va a ser un ToothlessXHiccup. Yo soy una fan del Hiccstrid, lo siento si se esperaba una relación jinete- dragón más allá de la amistad. **

**Sin más me despido. Nos vemos, leemos, escribimos, etcétera, en el siguiente episodio.**

**Bye, bye.**


End file.
